


Love

by OTPshipper98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputee Shiro, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Planet Earth - Freeform, Short One Shot, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Shiro is not alone when he wakes up in his bed on Earth.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble popped up in my mind while I was dozing off and I just had to write it! Note that my first language is not English and this hasn't been beta'd :)

Shiro took a deep, slow breath, not daring to open his eyes. He was lying on his right side, his weight supported by a mountain of pillows, and he could feel a warm body firmly pressed against his, an arm thrown over his torso, and the slow, deep breaths that caressed his cheeks as the other person slept on.

Or so he thought.

"I know you're awake," a voice whispered near his lips. Keith.

He felt a surge of emotion rush through his body, and the words left his mouth before he could fully comprehend them.

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence, and he cracked an eye open. Keith was staring at him, brow furrowed, lips pressed together. The scar on his cheek was only half-visible in the dim light of the bedroom, but the sight was more than enough to make Shiro cringe in disgust. He had done that to Keith. Or some version of him, at least. _He_ had been watching from outside as his own body mercilessly attacked the person he cared about the most, unable to do anything about it.

He wondered if it made a difference for Keith.

"What for?" Keith finally asked. There was something in his voice that was new to Shiro, something that hadn't been there before. Understanding. Patience. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but it never would have shown in a younger, less mature version of Keith.

That thought made him shiver. Keith had grown so much…

"Shiro?"

"For saving me," he blurted out as soon as he realised he hadn't answered. He was too lost in Keith's expression. In Keith's _eyes._

A smile tugged at Keith's lips, and he reluctantly let it transform his already soft expression into a lazy grin. "I already told you," he whispered, moving a hand to lightly caress Shiro's cheekbone. Shiro's breath hitched, and he was sure Keith felt it against his lips. "I'll do it as many times as it takes."

"But I don't want you to put your own life at risk for me, Keith." He moved his own hand – his only hand – upwards, and he let his fingertips trace the length of the scar he had left in Keith's right cheek. "Look at what I did to you."

For a moment, he thought Keith hadn't heard him. He let his hand cover the scar, cupping Keith's face as they stared into each other's eyes. He could feel both their heartbeats, and more so when Keith moved slightly closer to him and pressed his lips to Shiro's right shoulder, where the Galra arm had once been.

"Look at what _I_ did to you," he whispered against Shiro's shoulder. Shiro shivered. He didn't deserve the tenderness that filled Keith's voice.

"You were only trying to defend yourself from me."

Keith's face moved away from his neck and their eyes met again.

"Shiro, that wasn't you." His voice was powerful, assertive. There was no hesitation in his tone. "You were dead. The person who attacked me was just a vessel controlled by Haggar. The real you would never have said those words to me."

Shiro felt a wave of relief crashing through his whole body, and he let his hand trail backwards until he was caressing Keith's strands of black hair.

"Then why didn't you let go? You could have saved yourself. You knew you were only holding onto an empty vessel, and still..."

"You were dead," Keith murmured. "Your essence had been retained inside the black lion, but you were dead, and that body was all I had left of you. I couldn't let go of my last chance to be with you again."

He was trailing his fingers up and down Shiro's chest now, and looking down at the motion. Shiro reluctantly let go of Keith's hair so he could grab his wrist. He waited until Keith looked him in the eye again before saying the words that had been nagging him since he'd woken up. Since he'd heard them as he watched their fight from the astral plane.

"Because you love me."

Keith visibly swallowed, but his voice didn't falter.

"Yeah."

That was also new. The Keith Shiro had once known would never have admitted that out loud. It thrilled him, but it scared him too. He’d known about Keith’s feelings for years, but to talk about them, to do something about them… How would it affect the team?

But they were on Earth now. They could rest. They had time. Lotor was gone, and they weren’t in the middle of a war anymore.

“I already knew that,” he whispered. Keith’s eyes opened slightly in surprise, as though he hadn’t expected Shiro to be so straightforward about it.

“I knew you knew,” he said. He pulled at the hand Shiro was still holding and, when Shiro let go of it, he intertwined their fingers and brought Shiro’s knuckles to his lips. “I also know you feel the same.”

“Keith…”

He didn’t even know what he wanted to say. He was too busy cursing himself for raising the issue in the first place. There were so many ways it could all go wrong…

“Don’t lie to me, Shiro,” Keith said. His tone was still firm, but there was a trace of pleading in his voice that made Shiro’s hand twitch around his.

“I wasn’t going to.” The words came out too fast, too fervently, and he cursed himself again. He was going to take them back, but Keith was smiling at him and his excuse died in his throat.

“Good.” The smile reached Keith’s eyes, and Shiro’s breath hitched. Keith slowly moved their arms down again, and then his hand was pressing at Shiro’s lower back as he moved even closer to him, until their lips were almost brushing. “I’d like to hear you say it, though,” Keith murmured. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Without waiting for an answer, Keith pressed their lips together in a chaste, tender peck. Shiro's throat made a deep, longing sound, and his hand was suddenly in Keith's hair as he deepened the kiss. Keith’s reaction was immediate – he sighed into Shiro's mouth and pressed their tongues together, his hand sliding up Shiro's back under the shirt.

Their lips parted suddenly just a few seconds later, and Keith's quick breathing made him tremble as it caressed his swollen lips.

“Is this okay?” Keith whispered, one hand still on Shiro's skin, the other arm awkwardly positioned between their bodies.

Shiro snorted. _Okay_? To say that kissing Keith was okay would be the biggest understatement of all times. It was _incredible_. Exhilarating. It was all he had ever wanted, and all he'd thought he would never have. There had been so many things standing between them. The team, the war, their age…

Not that they mattered now.

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly. “It's okay.”

“Oh.” Keith swallowed and licked his lips. “Because we can stop if you're not comfortable with this…”

A groan left Shiro's throat, and he smashed their lips together again. He didn't stop kissing Keith until he ran out of air.

“Does it seem like I'm not comfortable with this?” He then asked, cupping Keith's head with his hand and pressing their foreheads together.

“No,” gasped Keith, pushing between Shiro's thighs with one of his knees until their legs were intertwined. “Fuck, Shiro.”

“I love you.”

He had no idea where those words had come from, but the way Keith's breath hitched made him smile helplessly, and he knew there was no going back. He was uttlerly, irrevocably in love with Keith.

“I love you, Keith,” he repeated, moving his head back so as to see the expression in Keith's face when he heard it again. There was surprise there, and hope. It didn't surprise him at all when he found a hint of lust, too. It just made his smile widen.

Keith smirked slowly as he let his fingertips trace patterns down Shiro's waist and hip.

“You keep surprising me,” he murmured.

“Didn't you want to hear it?” He asked, slyly. “Besides, I should be the one saying that. Have you any idea how much you've grown?”

“I do, actually. Lance won't shut up about it.”

Shiro chuckled, and brought his thumb to Keith's cheekbone.

“Think he'll be alright with this?” He whispered a few seconds later. “Him and the rest of the team?”

“Think I care?” Keith shot back. There was no bite to his words, but Shiro knew the feeling was genuine. “But… yeah. I think they will.” He bit his lip, and his hand stilled on Shiro's hip. “What is this, though? Should we give it a name?”

Shiro hadn't had the time to think about that, but the answer, for some reason, seemed obvious.

“Love.” That was all he could feel at that moment. It had overridden the fear and doubt in his mind, and was flooding his chest with such strength he might explode. “You're my love.”

Keith beamed.

“I like the sound of that,” he said. And then they were kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated! <3


End file.
